rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jelsa/@comment-172.56.27.252-20140322183053/@comment-99.171.141.216-20140325233106
Enough all of you with this ying-yang love, powers, colors stuff. All of you obviously don't know about ying-yang culture. I as myself geek know very much culture of chinese ying-yang symbol. In Chinese philosophy, the concept of yin-yang (simplified Chinese: 阴阳; traditional Chinese: 陰陽; pinyin: yīnyáng), which is often called "yin and yang",[1][2][3][4] is used to describe how opposite or contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world; and, how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many natural dualities (such as light and dark, high and low, hot and cold, fire and water, life and death, and so on) are thought of as physical manifestations of the yin-yang concept. In Daoist philosophy, dark and light, yin and yang, arrive in the Dàodéjīng (道德經) at chapter 42.[7] It becomes sensible from an initial quiescence or emptiness (wuji, sometimes symbolized by an empty circle), and continues moving until quiescenceis reached again. For instance, dropping a stone in a calm pool of water will simultaneously raise waves and lower troughs between them, and[citation needed] this alternation of high and low points in the water will radiate outward until the movement dissipates and the pool is calm once more. Yin and yang thus are always opposite and equal qualities. Further, whenever one quality reaches its peak, it will naturally begin to transform into the opposite quality: for example, grain that reaches its full height in summer (fully yang) will produce seeds and die back in winter (fully yin) in an endless cycle. It is impossible to talk about yin or yang without some reference to the opposite, since yin and yang are bound together as parts of a mutual whole (for example, there cannot be the bottom of the foot without the top). A way to illustrate this idea is[citation needed] to postulate the notion of a race with only men or only women; this race would disappear in a single generation. Yet, men and women together create new generations that allow the race they mutually create (and mutually come from) to survive. The interaction of the two gives birth to things.[8] Yin and yang transform each other: like an undertow in the ocean, every advance is complemented by a retreat, and every rise transforms into a fall. Thus, a seed will sprout from the earth and grow upwards towards the sky—an intrinsically yang movement. Then, when it reaches its full potential height, it will fall. Also, the growth of the top seeks light, while roots grow in darkness. It does not involve or mean Jack and Elsa winter powers, personalilties or any have to do with ying-yang since they are very too much alike. Jack and Mavis too, immortal forever young, flying energetic teenagers, and supernatural powers. It's very close to jackunzel (probably) because of their similar. Sun and Moon, Day and Night, Winter and Summer, Warm and Cold. And their personalities are similar too but opposite (Though I've said personalities does not matter but I take it back) They’re similar, but they balance each other out at the same time. They’re both playful, but Rapunzel’s more of the sweet kind while Jack’s more of a prankster who throws harmless insults around. They’re both energetic and fun-loving, butRapunzel’s more excitable while Jack’s more laid back. They’re both curious, but Rapunzel’smore cautious while Jack’s more the type to run head first into something without thinking. I can see Jack having a lot of frenemies, so I like the idea of Rapunzel being just a genuine sweetheart for him to have around, which gives him immense comfort and happiness. Then there’s the whole “They can understand each other” thing because of their years of loneliness and isolation. Jackunzel is very close to ying-yang.